Side by side
by HawkDramione
Summary: Thor decided to arrange a wedding for Loki and his childhood friend,. But things weren't going as Thor planned. Will Loki open his heart and forget the darkness inside him? Set after Thor 2. Please read, I'm suck at summary :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Marvel and Norse Myth. I own nothing.**

**In this story, Frigga is still alive and the last scene "Loki is the King" never happens**

* * *

Jane and Eric were in the library discussing about astronomy and any other stuff that related to their subject when Loki stormed in, wearing his scary murderous look. Eric just ignored him and continued talking as he always did since he came to Asgard, but Jane looked at the mischief god nervously. Though she's just known Loki recently, Jane still knew that it was nearly impossible to piss off him. Actually she only knew one person who was able to do this, and the look on Loki's face told her she'd better warn that person before it too late.

Without a word, Loki grabbed Jane's hand and pulled her out of the library. Jane gasped. Ok now she was worried for her life too.

"Loki let me go! What the hell happened to you?" - She said, trying to escape his grab. Almost immediately, he let her hand go, but continued storming away.

"You'd better go check him" - Jane turned around, couldn't believe it was Eric who has just spoken. The man has never shown any forgiveness to Loki since he was mind - controlled. He looked at her - "What are you standing there for? Go stop that trouble maker before he blows the whole kingdom off! Go!"

Jane quickly ran after Loki, or exactly she managed to follow his shadow while struggling with her dress. It seemed maidens in Asgard rarely had to run, because if they did, they would never made any dress like this. Finally she caught up with him in the garden. Loki motioned her to sit down while he kept walking round and round.

"Okay I'm listening." - Jane said when she found her breath again.

"Your stupid idiotic silly foolish..." - Loki started immediately. Jane rolled her eyes. It was going to take a while untill Loki reached the noun. His vocabulary always amazed her.

"...crazy childish mentally - retarded boyfriend..."

Bingo! She knew it! Only Thor could drive the God of Mischief crazy like this. That was what brother did, wasn't it?

"... has come up to the most meaningless insane ideal in his life, which only means the worst to me. And you, Jane Foster, his beloved woman, you have to help me stop this madness no matter what it costs!" - He growled frustratedly. Jane tried not to roll her eyes again.

"May I ask what he did this time?" - She asked playfully, maybe Thor "accidentally" left Mjonir on Loki's toilet again.

"He arranged a wedding for me without my permission!" - Loki exclaimed. Jane gasped.

"You mean blind date?" - Loki snorted. - "A real wedding?" - Loki let out a groan - "You're kidding me right?" - Jane laughed. Thor might be funny sometimes but not that fun! - "You must be kidding!" - Her laugh slowly faded away when she saw Loki's expression - "No you're not kidding, right?"

"Yes of course I'm kidding because in my worst nightmare I've never dreamed of a wedding!" - Loki mocked - "Now I see why you and Thor make a really " - He snorted when said the word - "cute couple."

"Maybe he just tricks you Loki." - Jane tried to ease the god beside her - "Maybe it's not true." - Loki shot her a funny look.

"I really doubt that, Jane." - he sighed - "There is no way he could get mom by his side if this were a trick."

"Frigga too?" - Jane asked.

"And Odin." - Loki rolled his eyes, sitting next to her - "Unless this was the trick of history."

They fell into silence.

"Do you want me to hit Thor?" - Jane suggested nervously - "I can slap really hard, you know." - Loki chuckled.

"I'd like you to stab him for me" - Then he added when Jane glared at him disapprovingly - "But of course you won't. I know, okay, I know. Just kidding!"

"So why did you call me here?" - Jane asked.

"A little girl talk?" - Loki mocked, then sighed - "I don't know. Maybe it's because you are the only one who listens to me. Damn Thor" - He muttered. Jane rubbed his shoulder. Since Loki saved her life and helped Thor defeat Malekith, Jane has taken him as a little brother she always wanted to have, though he must have been thousands of years older than her.

"We'll find away to stop this madness, I promise you, Loki." - She told him. Loki mumbled something. - "What?"

"Too late." - He groaned, shaking his head.

"Why is it too late?" - Jane asked.

"I have to meet the girl in arrangement tomorrow." - He replied hopelessly.

"Just say no to her." - Jane said as if it was very obvious. - "You're the prince! At least you can say something in this!"

"I can't." - He mumbled, closing his eyes. - "It's not that easy." - Jane rolled her eyes.

"Please tell me it's not because of a stupid rule..."

"Not it's not." - Loki interrupted, looking at Jane with his pupil eyes - "I just... can't" - She sighed.

"I don't see why it's so complicated" - Jane insisted - "Just a simple word! Your mother will understand!"

"It's not about Frigga!" - Loki said - "It's... you don't understand! I can't say no to her! Not ever!" - He rubbed his forehead - "I wish Thor would go to hell."

"Don't say that Loki" - Jane told him firmly. - "Why can't you say no to her? I thought you don't know each other."

"Actually we do." - Loki muttered - "She used to be my friend, my only friend. It's like... soulmates. We used to be a team, always prank Thor and his friend. We used to be so close before..." - He paused. A dark cloud crossed his eyes. - "We've never talked again." - Jane waited, but he didn't continued.

"The story hasn't done, has it?" - Jane asked - "You still hide me something." - Loki still kept silent - "You like her?"

"Always" - He whispered. - "I failed her, Jane. I failed her when I promised nothing could tear us apart. I failed her when I stole the thorne. I failed her when I betrayed everything I've ever believed in to attack your planet. I failed her when I became the worst criminal, the monster in her nightmare. She will never look at me as she used to. How can Thor do something like this?" - He looked at Jane - "How can he push both of us in this situation? A punishment for both of us! She deserves more than this. She deserves a man who can protect her not who reminds her of monster..." - His voice started to speed up until Jane couldn't understand anymore. She interrupted him.

"Loki! Loki! Look! Listen to me!" - She called, made him have to pay attention on her - "You are not a criminal. You used to, but not anymore. I can prove that, Loki. I can prove you are neither a crminal or a monster. You don't have to worry. If you love her, she will understand. She won't be afraid of you. You shouldn't worry." - She smiled, when Loki finnally looked better. - "It's almost dinner time. Wanna come in?" - She called and stood up.

Loki shook his head - "No. I'm gonna sit here for a while. But thanks for listening to me. No one does because they think I never say the truth."

Jane smiled sadly - "But you don't, do you? You say the truth too, but rarely." - They both chuckled - "You've changed, Loki. I can see that, even Eric can. You are better. People will see that soon." - Walking inside the palace, she stopped to tell him - "And Loki," - He turned around - "You'd better hurry up because I can't stop Volstagg eat your dinner."

Loki's laughed echoed the garden when Jane left.


	2. Chapter 2

During the meal, Jane noticed Loki barely did anything but staring at his plate, and to her surprise, Volstagg didn't even ask him for share. She guessed they had already heard about Loki's unfortunate news.

"Cheer up Loki! You haven't eaten anything at all!" - Eric said. The day was getting weirder and weirder. Since when did Eric care about Loki so much?

"I'm not hungry." - He replied.

"Oh c'mon Silver Toungue! You don't have to be so shy that you can't enjoy the dinner!" - Fandral teased. - "You have known her for a long time. And I know you're dying to see her!" - He laughed, ignoring Loki's dead glare. Lucky for him that Odin and Frigga were both here, or else Jane was sure somehow Loki's knife would find a suitable spot on Fandral's throat.

But the look on the young prince's face promised that even death would be the better end for Fandral.

"Excuse me." - Loki mumbled and left the table. Once he was gone, Thor, Sif and the Warrior Three couldn't hold their laugh any longer.

"He really wants to stab you, Thor." - Jane told her boyfriend firmly. - "He really wants to."

"No he won't do that." - Thor assured her - "I know that deep inside his heart Loki must be really thankful. He's dying to meet Sigyn, and I just help him!"

"By arranging their wedding?" - Jane asked in disbelief - "Really Thor? Do you wanna suicide? If you do just tell Darcy to give you her iPod, I swear after ten minutes you will wish that you had never been born."

"What is iPod and why does it sound so dangerous?" - Volstagg asked curiously.

"Trust me you don't want to know." - Eric muttered.

"Thor," - Jane continued - "I'm serious. Loki is so upset. For your brother's sanity, you should stop this joke now!"

"Who said it was a joke?" - Thor replied - "I even talked to her parents. They said yes. Everyone in this kingdom knows how much they love each other. The problem is none of them would admit that. I just give them a chance. Even Mother approve it! Right, Mother?"

"No, don't Thor, don't involve me." - The Queen said quickly, she turned to Jane - "I had no idea that he could be this" - She paused, considering which words to use.

"Creative?" - Thor asked hopefully.

"Idiotic."- Frigga finally made a choice. The whole room shrugged with laughter - "He wants to keep this as a secret, until the day they meet. But I told him that it would never work, just set a dinner for two of them with candles and it will be fine. But he didn't listen, as always." - She looked at her older son disapprovingly, however he was still grinning.

"But it is worth seeing how annoyed Loki is right now!" - Volstagg said - "He has pranked us so many times and now it is him to pay. I will skip a meal just to witness the scene."

"I can't believe you can't be so evil, guys!" - Jane said, which only caused laughters.

"Have you thought about Sigyn's reaction?" - Odin suddenly spoke. Laughters stopped immediately.

"Nope." - Thor muttered, suddenly got pale. Jane looked at him suspiciously. She was still had no idea who the girl they were talking about was. And by Thor's reaction and Loki's story, Jane's only hope was this Sigyn wouldn't approve violence.

"Oh so let me tell you," - Odin chuckled - "It would be legendary to see their revenge after all these years, again."

"Should I run?" - Thor asked his friends weakly. They nodded solemnly. Jane couldn't help chuckling, while Eric just looked at all of them with the expression of a viewer watching his favourite drama on TV.

"So you'd better run with me." - Thor said.

"Why?" - Sif refused - "I didn't do anything."

"You all helped me to plan this." - Thor said - "Do you think they will let you stay outside the game? Never!"

"But you are the one who did it!" - Sif accused him.

"If they caught me, I would tell them all about you.'' - Thor threatened. His threat caused so many dead glares, but he just ignored - "Please! I can't survive all by myself!"

Suddenly there was a glare war between Thor and his friends. Jane watched them in amusement. She turned to Frigga, who was still enjoying her meal while listening to Odin and Eric's conversation.

"Are they always like this?" - She asked.

"Just sometimes," - Frigga answered her - "Usually they sit in silence while Loki is grinning like lunatic. Just ignore them. Have you tried this plate, dear? It's very delicious." - She pointed a large plate in the middle of the table.

"Yes, I have." - Jane smiled - "It tasted like paradise." - Firgga smiled at her reply. But their conversation suddenly was interrupted by a scream from outside.

"THOR! I KNOW IT WAS YOU! YOU'RE SO DEAD WITH ME THIS TIME!"

Thor and his friends jumped up, staring in shock at the door as if it was going to open any time.

"I see you have timed wrong again, son" - Odin sighed - "Now shoo, I don't want my dinner to be ruined. Go somewhere and hide." - And then he turned to Eric and kept talking as if there was nothing different. Jane glanced at Firgga, hoping for an answer, while Thor, along with Sif and the Warrior Three ran put of the dining room like their lives depended on it.

"It's weird!" - Jane said after a while - "Is Thor gonna be okay?"

"Of course he will" - Frigga gestured her - "Would you like to have some more?"

"No thanks" - Jane excused - "I think I will go to check Thor and his friends."

* * *

"Oh children," - Odin sighed. Frigga and Eric chuckled.

"They are not children any more Odin." - Figga told him.

"But we always see them as children, don't we?" - Eric said, and they laughed. - "Are you seriously not worried for a little bit?" - He added.

"No," - Frigga relied - "Just a small recall of the childhood. They will be fine."

"The good old days." - Odin sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

How could they do something like this to him? For Odin's sake, he was getting better! Could they just forgive him and let him be like they used to? Loki angrily thought so when he stormed out of the dining room. It was so unfair and childish of them! And yet they still said that he was the most childish one of all! How logical!

Alright, to be honest, yes he was dying to see Sigyn again. He missed her terribly. But what would he say? Or more important, would she listen? Loki could list thousands of reasons for Sigyn not to listen to him, even hate him, especially after he had done in Midgard. He hated himself for that too. A moment out of control, and he had lost everything that used to mean to him... But a chance to see Sigyn again, it terrified and cheered him up at the same time. Loki wondered if she had known about the stupid arrangement yet... How would she react?...

The answer came immediately. She has just found out.

"THOR! I KNOW IT WAS YOU! YOU'RE SO DEAD WITH ME THIS TIME!"

Should he see her now?

After a few seconds fighting with himself, the selfish Loki finally won and gleefully draged him to the gate, where all the chaos noise originated.

"I demand to see Thor!" - Loki could hear her angry voice from distance. Thor and his friends must have run for their lives by now.

"Excused me lady Sigyn, but..." - A guard spluttered in fear, trying hopelessly to stop an extremely angry enchantress. Chuckling to himself, Loki decided to stay in a conner to watch the scene.

"I will see Thor no matter whatever you say!" - She screamed - "And I will get Thor and throw him off from the highest tower in nine realms! Are you clear?"

"But... but..." - The poor guy looked about to cry. He must be feared to death. Sighing, Loki stepped out from his hiding spot to rescue the guard, which also meant sacrificing himself. See, he was not wicked any more!

"Sigyn," - He called her softly - "I think you can let him go by now."

All Loki knew then, was one moment, he was still standing face to face with Sigyn, admiring how her beauty had grown by years, and the next moment, he got slapped in the face.

"I miss you, too" - He mumbled, rubbing his cheek.

SLAP!

"Ouch! What was that for?" - He asked in shock. His cheeks were like on fire. It was hard to believe such a small girl like Sigyn could have the strength to slap a man who almost double her size like him.

And then Loki realized Sigyn was looking as she was about to cry. There were tears and sadness in her big brown eyes which glued on him accusation. Damn, he hated seeing her so vulnerable like this, especially it was because of him. He quickly covered her in his warm hug, trying to ease the sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sigyn," - He whispered by her ears - "I'm so sorry. I was so stupid." - He could feel her body shaking with crying. - "Please don't cry Sigyn! Please!" - He held her tighter, was afraid to let her go. Her head was leaning on him. Loki closed his eyes, trying to remember when he last held her like this, last felt her warmth next to him. It felt so right to be with her.

"You... had gone..." - Sigyn sniffed.

"But I came back. Look Sigyn, here I am!" - He lifted his hand and placed his fingers under her chin, so he could look into her eyes -" I'm back, and I promise you I will never ever after leave you again. Not ever again! I was so stupid! Would you ever forgive me dear Sigyn?"

"I'll never blame you Loki." - Sigyn replied - "I was just so desperated without you. You are my best friend! Don't you ever do that again Loki!"

"I swear, Sigyn." - He vowed solemnly. Sigyn finally seemed to ease a bit. Loki let out a sigh of relief. He wiped away those tears which were still on her cheeks, causing her to blush. A smile crossed his lips, she was so beautiful... For a moment, Loki wondered if she had ever considered him something more than just a best friend.

"So," - He said, once again placed his fingers under her chin, but this time to watch her expression, - "I heard you threatening to throw Thor from the highest tower of nine realms. Am I right?"

Sigyn blushed deeper. - "Well, about that,..." -She bit her lips nervously, avoiding his gaze. As if he could ever be mad at her!

"I can tell you that it is not a wise choice at all." - He turned back to his mocking tone - "Threatening the heir of Asgard could cause you to die."

"Oh sincce when did the God of Mischief care so much about my life?" - Sigyn shot back. At least she was better enough to reply him in the exact mocking tone like his.

"Since you are my only ally." - He replied sweetly, making her giggle. Loki could swear that was the most beautiful sound he has ever heard.

"So will you help me out of trouble?" - Sigyn asked.

"Even more, my lady!" - He bented down his head - "I can help you to revenge him."

"Loki!" - Sigyn said disapprovingly, but he still saw the light of mischief in her eyes too. Now this was the Sigyn he fell in love with.

"What?" - He asked her in his most innocent tone, and kissed her hand.

"Loki, we are in the palace!" - Sigyn hissed worriedly, but she couldn't help giggling. She glanced around.

"It's not the first time I kissed your hand." - Loki replied coolly - "Unless you want something more..." - He pretended to lower his head.

"It's not funny, let me go!" - Sigyn whispered, couldn't keep her eyes off his. Their faces were only inches apart. - "Loki!" - Sigyn said, weakly struggling with his strong arms. Her face was blushing deeply. Suddenly Loki stood up straight, however he didn't let her go yet.

"It' not funny!" - Sigyn muttered.

"Since when are you so shy, Sigyn?" - Loki joked, but he couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice. Sigyn seemed to noticed too. She stopped struggling to escape his embrace.

"Since your best friend is a lady now!" - She told him, still blushing.

"A beautiful lady" - Loki whispered to himself.

"What?" - Sigyn asked, He just shook his head - "So are we gonna revenge Thor for his stupidity or keep standing here?"

A sad smile crossed his lips. He took her small hand - "Let's go and revenge." - Loki said, walking to the dining room with Sigyn by his side.

Just like how it was supposed to be.


End file.
